


The Talking Board

by Cold_hearted_bitch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Death, Gore, Horror, Ouija
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 00:11:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9211298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cold_hearted_bitch/pseuds/Cold_hearted_bitch
Summary: 16 year old Sam Winchester decides to mess with a Ouija board, and his friends suffer the consequences.





	

*Sam's POV*  
'It wasn't supposed to end like this. No one was supposed to die. But they did, and it was my fault. And now, I'm paying the price. This is the story of how I lost everything.'  
*67 years earlier*  
January 6th, 1999.  
    "Come on you guys, it'll be fun, I promise!" I whined while shaking my boyfriend, Gabriel's, arm. His dirty-blonde hair was slicked back today, and his hazel eyes stared into my smokey green-brown ones. His eyes showed tiredness and annoyance. I was sitting in my living room with him and two of my best friends, Charlie and Crowley. I had been trying for hours to convince them to use a Ouija board to contact the supposed old owner of my house. The old owner was said to have been brutally murdered, and I wanted to see if her spirit was here.  
    "No Sam! How many times do we have to tell you, Ouija boards are not something to mess with. Now please stop shaking my arm before it falls off," Gabe replied. I sighed and let go of him. I looked to Charlie and Crowley for support, but I received silent no's. I sighed again and laid down on the ground. After a few minutes I suddenly shot up and smirked.  
    "Fine, I'll do it by myself," I said with sudden cocky arrogance lacing my voice. I knew they would cave if I was going to do it anyway. Mainly because, even though I am physically bigger than all of them, they still saw me as a baby because I was younger than them. I heard three groans behind me after I had turned to grab the board and planchette.  
    "Ugh, fine! But if this starts getting creepy, I'm out!" Crowley grumbled and moved over to the table where I had set up the board. I heard Gabriel and Charlie groan again before they both moved over to the table.  
    "You are lucky I love you Winchester," Gabriel muttered as he sat next to me. I simply nodded in response and placed the planchette in its place. Everyone quickly put one of their fingers on the planchette and I breathed deeply before speaking.  
    "Is there anyone here with us?" I asked in a quiet but brave voice. I felt the planchette tremble then move quickly to the 'yes' printed on the cardboard square. I gulped and looked at my friends, hoping that one of them was messing with me. But if they were, they didn't show it. My next sentence came out more shaky and timid.  
    "W-what is your name?" I had barely finished asking my question when the planchette started moving again. Charlie read the letters out loud.  
    "A-B-A-D-D-O-N, Abaddon, what kind of a name is that?"  
    "Charlie, please don't insult it, we don't want to piss it off!" Crowley growled and glared at the red-headed girl. I was about to speak  when the planchette started moving again. This time, I read out the letters.  
    "Y-O-U-W-I-L-L-A-L-L-D-I-E, You will all die. . ." I trailed off at the end, suddenly extremely scared. Crowley jumped up and laughed nervously.  
    "You know what, this is complete bull! I bet Gabriel was moving the planchette thing the whole ti. . ." We all gasped as Crowley's sentence was cut off by him being thrown against a wall. We watched as he tried to struggle free but was pinned to the wall by an invisible force. I heard Charlie scream as a knife was thrown from the counter. I closed my eyes tightly, not wanting to watch the rest. But I had to open them eventually, and when I did, I saw Crowley's body on the floor and his head laying several feet away, with it's mouth open in a scream that would never be heard. But, what was heard, was a scream being ripped from Charlie's throat. Gabriel and I whipped our heads around to see our normally pale friend, discolored and blue as she attempted to scratch at the hands around her throat that were unseen by us. But after minutes of struggling, she fell limp. I was in too much shock to run to my fallen friends' sides. I felt hot, salty tears sting my face as I stared the horror of the sight before me. After, what seemed like hours, but was really only seconds, I turned to Gabriel. But he was gone too. His heart ripped from his chest, his eyes carved out of his skull, lying beside his head, and his mouth sliced from ear-to-ear, in an eternal Joker-like smile.  
    I felt a choked sob escape my pale, thin lips as my hand flew to my mouth. I felt my whole world collapsing. I jumped forward as I felt a cold hand grip my muscular shoulder. I turned quickly, tearing my eyes from my dead boyfriend, and looked up in horror to see a ghostly pale woman, with curled red hair, bright red, full lips and bright green eyes. She smirked and sashayed to the couch, where she sat and started playing with the knife that was bloodied with the crimson fluid that had once been in Crowley's body.  
    "W-what do y-you want from me?" I asked, scared for my life. I heard her laugh as she threw her head back. After a minute of her laughing maniacally, she looked me dead in the eye and smirked.  
    "Your suffrage Samual Winchester. I want to suffer a lonely and awful life. I want you to live the rest of your life knowing YOU caused the death of your friends and lover. I want you to know that you can't let anyone get close to you, because if they do, I will kill them in a most horrific way! I will haunt you the rest of your life just to make you suffer!" she yelled with icy venom dripping from each word that flowed from her lipstick stained lips. My eyes widened more than I had previously thought possible.  
    "W-why?! I did nothing to you!" I screamed as she floated over to me and gripped my chin. I tried to pull away, but her grip was as strong as steel.  
    "Revenge on your brother, Dean. He was the one to end my life! He was the one to leave me chained in a bathroom, spending my last days slowly bleeding out! And I knew that doing this to him wouldn't be enough. You are the most important thing to him, little Sammy. He would go to hell for you. So I figured that the best way to get back at him, was to make you suffer a lifetime of loneliness and pain. And he can do nothing to help you, you poor poor little boy." she said with fire burning in each word as she spit them at me. She threw me to the ground and laughed insanely one last time before fading and disappearing from sight. And just like that, I was left alone, surrounded my bloodied and lifeless friends.  
*Current time*  
February 22nd, 2066  
    'I was only 16 at the time, but Abaddon kept her promise. She killed anyone I got close to. Now I'm 83 and on my death bed. I hope I get to see Gabriel, Charlie, and Crowley in my afterlife, and I hope they forgive me for causing their deaths. I guess I should have listened to them and left the Ouija board alone.'  
I set my pen down, quickly looking over the story I had written about that fateful night in 1999. I hope someone reads and maybe even publishes it. I sigh softly as I look out the window and see Abaddon. I had grown use to seeing her, but this time, the good bye was final. I smirk and flip her off as I feel my heart stop and my body fall limp. Blackness surrounds me as my long and lonely life ends peacefully.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey guys! I hope you like this! This is actually a narrative essay I wrote for my English class. I actually have to read this out loud in front of the class or I fail the entire semester! FML! Anyway, stay strong my dragons and carry on my wayward sons!


End file.
